Ben 10: Ultimate Romance
by Judge Royce
Summary: A series of of one-shots pairing Ben Tennyson up with pretty much any girl in any form of media. The possibilities are endless. (Chapter Six: Zatanna, from DC Comics)
1. Tali (Mass Effect)

_**Hello, mind-slaves! I mean, uh, readers! So yeah, simple premise: Pretty much Ben Tennyson getting paired up with a whole lot of different women, be it a cartoon, anime, book, comic, or video game character. Each chapter is a separate reality (unless it says "Part 2" or something in the title). Requests are always welcome (you guys can probably think up some pairings I missed), as are reviews and criticism. Now, on with the loving!**_

_**And your choice for the first romance is...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Tali (Mass Effect)**_

"You asked for me?" Ben Tennyson asked as he arrived at the main battery of the Normandy SR-2, where Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian were already waiting, the former looking grim while the latter looked annoyed.

"I did," Shepard said. "What did you say to Tali?"

Ben blinked. "What?"

Garrus stepped in. "According to EDI, Tali went to the Starboard Cargo Hold once her shift was over. **Your** room. A few minutes later, she practically ran out, rode the elevator to this level, and locked herself in the main battery. That was half an hour ago, and she still won't come out."

"And she shut off EDI's console. We can't **see** into the room, but we can **hear** her crying," Shepard added

Ben looked sheepish, rubbing the Omnitrix without really meaning to, drawing attention to it.

"What did you **do**, Ben?" Shepard asked dangerously. Everyone knew he was protective of Tali, whom he viewed as a little sister, and God help whoever decided to hurt or upset her.

The teen gave a sigh of resignation. "She came into my room, and we talked. She asked about my life back in my universe, I asked her about life with the Migrant Fleet, and eventually we got around to quarian and their suits."

"Did you say something that might have upset her?" Garrus inquired.

The teen shook his head. "Just the opposite. I told her the Omnitrix could probably help her, and I told it to fix her immune system. When it was done, she jumped up and ran out without saying a word. I didn't think it would bother her, honest!"

Garrus and Shepard's eyes widened, and their bodies became much less tense than they were previously. They walked away from Ben and began furiously whispering to each other, leaving the teenage hero out of the loop and feeling guilty for Tali's current situation.

After a few moments, the two soldiers turned to the wielder of the Omnitrix.

"Ben, you'd better talk to Tali privately about this," the commander said, giving a sly smile and clapping the teen on the back.

"Just be gentle and treat her right. Everything will turn out fine," Garrus added as he turned and began to walk away.

The commander followed his best friend, leaving Ben at the end of the hallway in front of a locked door, confused by their odd behavior and Garrus's final comment about 'treating her right'.

Deciding he could figure it out later, he shrugged and knocked on the door. "Tali? It's me, Ben. Can I come in?"

After a few seconds, he added "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. I just thought you'd be happy to finally experience the world without having to look through a visor. I only wanted to help."

About a minute later, the light on the door turned green, and it opened, allowing the teen into the darkened main battery. Tali must have dimmed the lights of the room. The door shut behind him.

"Tali?"

He heard a quiet sob from the end of the left side of the battery. Slowly and quietly, Ben moved to that side and glanced down the small walkway, seeing a shape sitting at the very end that looked very human-like.

Deciding that it was worth the risk, Ben slowly walked toward her until he was about ten feet away before sitting down, still facing her. She was still sniffling, and he felt terrible.

He waited patiently, willing to go at Tali's pace. She was too sweet and adorable. Seeing her like this was a crime against life itself. He would do whatever it took to fix this.

"You're an idiot," her beautiful voice floated out, lacking any true malice.

Ben blinked. Not the reaction he was expecting. And why did her voice sound slightly different?

"I know."

"No you don't."

Throwing caution to the wind, he asked "How am I an idiot, then?"

"Because you think I'm upset."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Then why are you in here, crying alone in the dark?"

There was a pause.

She spoke again. "Because I had to see for myself if you had truly fixed my immune system."

There was a scraping sound as something slid in front of Ben's legs. He looked down.

It was Tali's mask.

"I've been in here for a while now. Not a single cough or fever," she explained.

Okay, Ben was lost. She must have noticed this, because she sighed.

"Keelah, why are the cute ones always so dumb?"

The teen was then blinded as the lights of the main battery turned on, and he rapidly blinked his eyes to adjust to the new brightness.

And then he felt his jaw drop.

There was Tali, looking at him from a few feet away, tears on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Her skin was practically flawless, possessing a light lavender coloring. Her face was very human-like, with a normal nose and lips. Her hair was pitch-black, and it streamed down her head beautifully. But her eyes were what drew Ben's gaze. They glowed with a dim light that made her seem almost angelic.

The wielder of the Omnitrix was rendered speechless.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy," she said as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes before standing up and walking over to him. Ben was still stunned, and he couldn't get his legs to move, so he remained seated, staring up at her as she stood over him, still smiling brightly.

Tali dropped down onto her knees, still drawing Ben's thunderstruck gaze with her hypnotic eyes, causing her to giggle sweetly.

How could something so beautiful be so cute at the same time?

"You've given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for, Ben," she said, leaning forward slightly. "And I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

And before Ben could ponder what that meant, Tali reached up and caressed his cheek with her left hand before sliding it back behind his head...

... and pressing her lips gently against his own.

The hero's eyes shot wide open, amazed at the strange turn of events that had lead him to this moment. But after a few seconds, the soft, sensual lips crumbled any resistance he may have had, and he closed his eyes and began to kiss back, reaching up with his arms and wrapping them around her waist, just above her magnificent hips, causing Tali to wrap her arms around his neck.

But the quarian wasn't done yet. This was her first ever kiss, and she was enjoying it too much. She began applying pressure as she leaned forward, pushing Ben onto his back and allowing her to lie on top of him, pressing her lips harder and more sensually against his own, moaning a little as she did so.

Ben, on the other hand, felt blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy as Tali's soft body pressed against his chest.

Then his eyes shot back open as he felt Tali's tongue invade his mouth, pressing against his as if attempting to provoke it to fight back. The hero obliged, allowing their tongues to battle back and forth.

After a few more moments of making out, Tali pulled back, locking eyes with Ben and breathing heavily.

"Keelah, is that was kissing is like?" she asked as she placed her arms on either side of Ben's head, pushing her body up a little.

Ben smirked. "Yeah, pretty much."

Tali grinned. "Totally worth it."

And Ben felt a twinge of guilt as he spoke. "Look Tali, that was amazing, but I don't want you kissing me just because you owe me. I helped because I wanted to, not for any kind of reward. You're my friend, and I just wanted you to be happy."

The quarian that was still lying on top of him rolled her eyes, though she still gave him a warm smile. "Great kisser, poor thinker."

Ben cocked his head in confusion.

So Tali took a deep breath and allowed her head to rest on Ben's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "The truth is, I used to have a bit of a crush on Shepard. He saved my life, and he was so dashing and handsome. I couldn't help myself. But he chose Liara over me, and for a while, it hurt me. But I couldn't begrudge his happiness, so I gave it up and considered him as a brother, nothing more."

She shifted her head, placing her chin on his chest and gazing into Ben's eyes once more. "And then you showed up. You saved my team, took on the geth, and destroyed a Colossus by yourself. And yet you were so kind and gentle and funny. And I found myself falling for you.

"But I didn't think you'd ever like me back. Every time Miranda or Jack or Kasumi talked to you, I wondered if you would end up with one of them, and I'd be left behind, just like before, all because of this damn suit. Both you and Shepard deserve someone you can kiss whenever you want, and whose face you can see without having to sterilize the environment. So I backed off and kept my feelings hidden so you could be happy with whoever you wanted. And then you just come out of nowhere and fix my immune system like a gift from the universe, and that plan is out the airlock!"

Her eyes then became determined. "I saw my chance to finally be happy, and I took it. Whether or not you return my feelings, you changed my life, Ben. I could **never** repay you for what you've done. So for that, I thank you. With all of my being, thank you."

Ben sat back and processed everything he just heard. It was true that a few of the girls on the ship had flirted with him. Jack tried to have sex with him, and he turned her down. Miranda seemed to have been pursuing him, though he later found out it was a plan for Cerberus to seduce him and draw him to their side; a plan Miranda couldn't go through with, due to her genuinely caring for the Tennyson boy. Kasumi playfully flirted with Ben constantly, though there was nothing serious behind it, and he saw her as the awesome older sister he never had. She felt the same way, as she began to refer to his as "otōto" after a while, which meant "little brother" in japanese.

But Tali...

He felt something different toward her. She was incredibly smart, playful, kind, sweet, cute, and even scary when she wanted to be (especially with a shotgun). While they had quickly become close friends, he had felt something more. Although she had a very curvy body, with hips to die for and a figure that women on his Earth would vomit up all of their meals to obtain, it was her personality that truly endeared her to him. But he was afraid she wouldn't return his feelings, believing that she had a thing with Garrus, due to their constant interaction and history.

Guess he was wrong.

So now, he had a beautiful alien woman with powerful feelings for him lying on his chest, waiting for his reaction.

She could never replace Julie, as she was his first girlfriend, and always would be.

But he knew he had to move on. And he and Tali both liked each other, right?

It didn't take long for him to reach his decision.

"I don't know, what will the crew say about me being with such an old woman?" he teased, giving her a mocking smirk. She was five years his senior, and he had effectively replaced her as the youngest person on the ship, something he was constantly teased for.

Tali let out a laugh. "You bosh'tet."

Ben sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap so he was eye-level with her neck. "Not gonna lie, I kinda had a thing for you too. I was just too scared to-"

His confession was shut off as Tali kissed him again, this one sweet and loving. When they broke apart, tears of joy were streaming down her face once more.

"This is the greatest day of my life," she declared softly, smiling.

"Glad I could help. **Girlfriend**," he said, giving her a warm smile back.

Tali squealed as she wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him to her chest, shaking with pure joy. Ben was being pushed between her breasts, with his left ear being pressed against her suit. He could hear her heart beat, just as she heard his just moments ago.

"So, wanna go on a date next time we're on the Citadel?" Ben asked, gently prying himself away from his new girlfriend's soft chest.

She responded by pushing him back onto the ground, straddling his waist, and kissing him again. "I would **love** to."

Then she smiled deviously as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If that was what kissing feels like, I can't wait to try sex."

Ben began to babble like an idiot, causing Tali to laugh again.

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter one. I know a lot of people have been asking for a Ben/Tali romance in my "Ultimate Effect" fic. Since that's not gonna happen, this is the best I can give you. Rest assured, I plan to write a few more chapters starring this pairing, as it has great potential. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Meh?**_

_**Remember, reviews are appreciated, and ideas for pairings are always welcome. Remember, there is no limit to who Ben gets paired up with (except for yaoi or bestiality, I'm not writing that stuff). Who do you want? One-on-one relationship or harem? Human or alien? The possibilities are endless! **_

_**And remember, I only accept ideas left with reviews. If you PM me, I will not consider it! I am blackmailing all of you for reviews! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**...**_

_**I've been hanging around Codecrash too much.**_

_**Big thanks to Maximus- Reborn and aspiringactor for inspiring this fic. You guys are awesome!**_


	2. Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite)

_**Alright, here comes numero dos.**_

_**The winner is...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite)**_

It was a rare thing for Ben Tennyson to be stunned speechless.

It was an **extremely** rare thing for him to be stunned speechless multiple times in one day.

The nineteen-year-old had been sipping on a smoothie when three figures appeared out of nowhere. He recognized one of them as his friend Professor Paradox, while the other two appeared to be a brother and sister wearing some **very** old-fashioned clothes.

Paradox had introduced the siblings as Robert and Rosalind Lutece, who had abilities similar to his own, in that they could exist anywhere, anytime, whenever they pleased. Explaining that they didn't have much time, the trio informed Ben of a parallel reality to the one he resided in. A parallel 1912, to be exact, in a city called Columbia. The three mysterious beings asked the teen to rescue a girl his own age, who had been locked in a tower all her life and craved to be released.

Ben accepted almost immediately, without asking for any details.

That had been a minor mistake on his part.

A bright flash of light later, he found himself awakening in a small garden, where a group of people were bowing to three statues of George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Benjamin Franklin. They paid him no mind, even though he stared at them, pondering what kind of religion has people regarding the Founding Fathers as some kind of deities. They were great men, yeah, but they weren't divine beings!

Deciding that he'd better not draw attention to himself, Ben found his way out of the garden, through a door...

...and found himself on a city that was floating in the sky.

His jaw dropped immediately, and he found himself unable to think straight as the platform he stood on descended.

Large balloons held up the buildings, which floated around free, like birds in the wind. They drifted back and forth, occasionally latching on to larger portions of the city to allow people to enter and leave.

Ben found himself in a daze, walking around and taking everything in. He had saved the world, galaxy, and universe of his own dimension. He was one-fourth Anodyte, and he had been a superhero since he was ten years old. Yet this city, floating in the air of an alternate 1912, might have been one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. For a moment, he almost shed tears from the beauty of it (though he managed to reign them in, as a man shedding tears in public was heavily frowned upon, no matter what society or year).

After a while of wandering, he found himself at a fair, celebrating some big event in the city's history (perhaps its creation?). He watched with wonder as a man was attempting to sell something called 'Vigors', which apparently granted certain superpowers, such as fireballs and lightning bolts (while he could do it himself in alien form, watching humans do it in a floating city a century before his time was still fascinating).

Passing by a mechanical creature with a human's head and heart (something that creeped Ben out), the wielder of the Omnitrix passed through a hallway, only to run into the Lutece twins again.

They played a little word game with him, to his annoyance, before instructing him to keep a low profile, which basically meant "no transformations for now", and pointed him to some kind of raffle, which, according to them, would test his mettle as a hero. They also suggested that "picking number 77 could prove hazardous".

While he wasn't sure of their meaning, he shrugged and continued on his way, passing a few cops and children playing hopscotch. A few minutes of walking later, he reached a large crowd of people standing in front of a stage, and a young woman offered him his choice of numbered baseballs for the raffle.

He almost rolled his eyes when he ended up picking number 77. The fact that he then wound up winning the raffle honestly didn't surprise him.

Some things were just too predictable.

What Ben **couldn't** predict, however, was the so-called "prize" for winning the raffle: being the first to throw his baseball at an interracial married couple.

And suddenly, everything changed. Ben's view of the city as a beautiful paradise was twisted by his rage. These people were sick, depraved monsters! They were cheering for him to throw the ball!

Then the announcer had opened his big fat mouth: _"Come on! Are you gonna throw it, or are you taking your coffee **black** these days?!"_

The audience actually laughed at that.

Any chance of Ben keeping a low profile had just been thrown out the window as he felt rage consume him. He cocked his wrist back, all-to-prepared to smash the baseball into the announcer's smug face when a pair of cops suddenly grabbed his arms.

_"It's him!" _the one on his left had shouted, lifting up the Omnitrix for all to see, causing the people to gasp in horror. The announcer stepped forward to lean down and sneer in Ben's face.

_"Where'd you get that weird watch, boy? Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbin' snake-in-the-grass False Shepherd?"_

The idiot had gotten too close, and Ben lunged forward, smashing his forehead into the man's nose, causing it to break and bleed profusely.

The guard on Ben's right loosened his grip, having been surprised by the sneak attack. Yanking his right hand free, Ben reached over and slapped down on the Omnitrix.

It was almost comedic by how outmatched the police force had been, as their bullets and metal hooks were no match for the incredible strength and boundless rage that Rath was unleashing on their racist hides.

Now that Ben wasn't blinded by the beautiful surroundings, he began to notice just how messed up the place was. The cops yelled racial slurs as they attacked him. Stores had signs that would say "No Colors Allowed", or warning non-whites to "Respect Your Superiors".

A whole police squadron and a so-called "fireman" later, Ben managed to cool himself down and examine his surroundings, looking around for the tower that supposedly held the girl he was looking for.

Since his secret was out, he simply shrugged, transformed into Big Chill, and flew into the air, reaching Monument Island in ten minutes without any kind of resistance. He landed in front of the doors, noticing the signs that declared that the tower was to be quarantined for a week, which meant he wouldn't run into anyone who wanted to kill him.

He entered, and he instantly noticed that the place had been left behind in a hurry. Lockers were open, papers were all over the floor, chairs and desks were upturned.

And as he moved farther into the tower, he learned that the girl was far more than just a prisoner.

She was an experiment, a so-called specimen. Charts showed her growth and maturity, her hobbies and her eating habits. The teen felt a growing sense of disgust, and an even deeper loathing for the people of this city.

He then walked into a room that had tesla coils held up on the walls, with arcs of electricity striking them repeatedly. In the middle of the room were three small chambers with levers sitting in front of them. He pulled the first lever, and it revealed a blue teddy bear, which was struck by some of the electricity and suddenly became pink.

Weird.

Shrugging, Ben moved on, through a small corridor with two separate rooms on either side (he had entered all four, and learned that they had recorded and photographed her doing certain things, including undress; he quickly destroyed all of the pictures and videos with Swampfire before moving on).

He passed through another large open room, this one with even bigger tesla coils and signs that mentioned something called "the Siphon". On the other side was an elevator, which he climbed into and headed for the top of the tower, still infuriated by everything he had seen. How could such a beautiful city be populated by such a twisted a despicable populace? It was disturbing, to say the least.

Ben reached the top floor, and finally found where the girl was being kept. A window allowed him a view into a small bedroom, which he guessed belonged to the girl.

The boy paused as he realized something: He had never asked the girl's name when Paradox had sent him on this mission.

How embarrassing.

Moving on, Ben passed through multiple hallways and pathways, completely lost for a few moments before coming across another room with a lever and a sheet of metal blocking the window. Praying that he wouldn't see the girl doing anything private, he pulled the lever, and the piece of metal lifted, allowing him to see into the room...

...and observe the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He hadn't gotten a good look at her face from the shoddy photographs that he had seen, so he was completely unprepared for this.

He was thunderstruck, disbelieving that something this gorgeous would be detained so heartlessly for her whole life. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a small ponytail that hung down behind her neck. She possessed beautiful blue eyes that seemed to gaze into ones' soul, though Ben could tell they weren't looking directly at him (must be a two-way mirror). She wore a simple white blouse, while her collar, ascot, and dress were all a sky-blue.

The girl reached up and adjusted her hair slightly, and Ben noticed that she held what looked like a picture in her left hand, though he couldn't see what it was. The girl then winced and dropped her picture as she lifted her right hand to her face, and the boy felt a shiver as he saw that the girl was missing her pinky finger on that hand, with a thimble replacing the appendage.

But she simply shook her hand and picked up her picture once more, and Ben saw that it was of the Eiffel Tower. She gained a look of excitement as she joyously bounded out of the room. Ben chuckled, amazed that someone who had been locked up for their entire existence could seem so happy.

Deciding to follow the girl, he moved through another hallway, with a "Specimen Tracker" telling him that she had entered the dining room.

Once he reached another metal barricade, Ben pulled the lever, revealing the girl, along with a painting of the Eiffel Tower that she most likely had made herself. It was very well done, in Ben's opinion.

The girl then gained a slightly mischievous look in her eyes as she turned to the painting and put her hands together in front of it, almost as if she were praying. Then she began to pull her arms apart, looking like she was trying a door that was tightly closed.

And then he saw it. A shimmer of light that seemed to grow into some kind of small crack or fissure, and the girl's movements seemed to be making it bigger. There was a bright flash, and instead of a painting, there seemed to be some kind of portal into a darkened city street, a movie theater in the immediate vicinity and the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

Ben's jaw dropped once more as he realized that the girl had opened a doorway to France. The girl stepped through the portal, looking around excitedly and taking in the sights. After a few seconds however, a set of flashing lights appeared to speed toward her, and Ben's heart leaped into a chest as he realized that the girl was about to be run over by a fire truck. He reached for the Omnitrix, intending to bust through the glass and pull her out of danger, when she pulled her hands together and closed the portal just in time. Both teenagers sighed in relief, though the girl then put her head in her hands and ran out of the room.

The wielder of the Omnitrix then swore that he would take this girl to Paris, no matter what. She deserved it after being held in a tower for so long.

Following the path to another shutter, and pulling yet another lever, Ben saw into a large library, which held enough books that his cousin Gwen would probably go crazy over. It was breath-taking, really. The girl was standing by a window, holding her hand to the glass and gazing out over a beautiful view of the sun and clouds.

She seemed so lonely, and it pulled at Ben's heart. Why was he so concerned for a girl he hadn't even spoken to yet? Was it his natural hero complex? Was it some kind of empathy thanks to his partial Anodyte DNA?

In the end, it didn't really matter. He just knew that he was about to free this girl and take her to Paris, and absolutely nothing would stand in his way.

He turned and jogged down the hall, approaching a large metal door with a wheel to open it, like a submarine or battleship would have. Ben twisted the wheel and pushed the door, standing outside and getting two large surprises.

One, the wind was smacking into him with a vengeance, forcing him to really concentrate on standing on his own two feet without flying away (though that wasn't normally a problem for a guy who can turn into creatures with flight capability).

Two, the view was magnificent, allowing him to see a great deal of Columbia. The beautiful city with the insane people living in it.

Ben quickly moved over toward a set of stairs that lead to the Monument's head, popping through a door near its cheek and managing to cut off the roaring wind by shutting the door behind him.

He walked into another room, and stepped onto a platform that seemed to be held up by chains. The metal then groaned, and Ben managed to say "Aw, man" before the metal twisted, sending him falling into the library below.

Fortunately, his flailing arms caught onto a ledge before he hit the ground, and with a groan he managed to pull himself up just slightly...

...only to lock eyes with the girl he had come to save, a book clutched to her bosom and her eyes wide with shock.

"Uh, hi there," Ben began. The girl screamed, causing Ben to jump in surprise and lose his grip, crashing to the floor on his back. He groaned and pushed himself up slightly, only to take a heavy book to the forehead.

"Ow! Hey, what's the big-" his protest was cut off as yet another book hit him in the chest.

The girl was actually pelting him with her big, heavy, hardcover books.

"Could you please stop that?" he yelled at her, having to duck to dodge a copy of _Moby Dick_.

The girl, having reached the bottom of the stairs, grabbed a huge book about quantum physics and approached him, brandishing the book as if it were a sword. "Who are you?" she demanded, and the wielder of the Omnitrix took note of how lovely her voice was.

"My name is Ben Tennyson," the boy explained, standing up and rubbing his forehead where the first book had pelted him earlier. "I'm here to help you."

He took a step toward her, and she immediately swung at his head with the physics book. "Get away!" she snapped, swinging again, though Ben blocked it calmly with his arm.

After a few moments of staring at each other, the girl dropped her book, her eyes gaining a sense of awe and wonder. "Are you real?" she gasped, reaching out with her right hand to caress his cheek, as if to make sure he wasn't a mirage. Ben smiled sadly at her. The fact that she was this amazed by another human being was testament to her poor existence.

"As real as it gets," he responded. Her eyes teared up slightly as she smiled brightly, a sight Ben found incredibly beautiful.

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by some kind of strange whistling sound to Ben's left. He turned, and frowned when he saw a statue of Robert E. Lee, with its eyes glowing in tune with the whistling.

"He's coming... You've gotta go!" she cried, pushing the boy back and frantically looking around the room for a place to hide her would-be savior. She seemed terrified.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"You don't wanna be here when he gets here!" she said, looking up at a sudden clanking noise on the top of the tower.

"That's it, I'm busting you out," the teen hero declared as he lifted his wrist. "Look, I know you just met me, but I'm gonna need you to trust me. Just please, try not to freak out or hit me with more books, okay?"

The girl gave a nervous laugh, but nodded nevertheless.

Ben activated the Omnitrix and scrolled to Big Chill before slamming down the dial.

A bright flash of light later, and the girl stared at the blue phantom-like alien.

"It's still me, miss," Big Chill paused, almost facepalming himself when he realized that he still had yet to ask her name.

"My name is Elizabeth," she said, still stunned at this new figure.

"Hm. Pretty name," Ben noted out loud, causing the girl to blush. "Okay, now I'm gonna fly you out of here."

Big Chill stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to let out a nervous squeak.

"Just wrap your arms around my neck. I'm gonna get you outta here, and then we're going to Paris," the mothman declared as he unwrapped his wings from his body.

The girl's face erupted into a bright smile. "Really?"

"I give you my word," came the reply.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's neck and buried her head in his chest. The transformed hero then flew up and through a nearby wall, suddenly finding himself outside once more.

He began to head away from the Monument, Elizabeth held firmly in his arms, when a massive shadow appeared over him.

He looked up, and a black shape suddenly appeared and slammed into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and forcing him into a plummet, he and the girl wrapped in his arms screaming out of surprise and terror.

He couldn't flap his wings, they were falling too fast and too hard.

Ben expected to land on a hard sidewalk near one of the city's many buildings. Instead, strangely, he landed in deep water, the impact causing him to revert to human form, Elizabeth still holding on tightly to him.

While under the water, the wielder of the Omnitrix pushed the girl out of the way as he saw the dark shape appear once again.

And the large creature reached in and grabbed him with a massive hand, allowing Ben to see this being with his own eyes. Some kind of large bird/machine monstrosity, with large eyes that glowed red as they leaned in closer to Ben, who was beginning to run out of air.

He began blacking out as the creature began to screech, its right eye cracking under the pressure of the water before it retreated, leaving Ben to give in to the darkness as his lungs ran out of air.

When he next awoke, it was with a soft pair of lips pressed against his own.

* * *

**_Alright, finished with chapter two! Had to admit, this one was a little tricky, and I know some will say its more of an abridged Ben 10/Bioshock Infinite crossover fic, and the interaction between the two was minimal, but I had to introduce Ben to the city of Columbia somehow and show his rescue of Elizabeth, right? Besides, with an ending like that, I know you guys are looking forward to the sequel to this chapter._**

**_So yeah, reviews and criticism always appreciated._**

**_Next chapter: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)_**


	3. Rangiku (Bleach)

**_Chapter 3: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach)_**

"Aaaah, I'm so **bored**!" Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10 cried out, allowing her face to slam into her desk.

Her Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, had been called to a meeting that probably wouldn't be over for at least another hour. He had made sure to take away all of her hidden stashes of sake (how had he even found all of them?!), leaving her with nothing to drink and nothing to do.

Except the dreaded paperwork.

Oh, it was the bane of every Captain's and Lieutenant's existence, and Rangiku despised it, which was why she normally thought up convoluted ways to get out of doing it, usually involving sake, sleeping, or both.

Most people said that she got away with being so lazy because of her curvaceous figure and incredibly ample bosom that she made almost no effort to conceal. However, they'd be wrong. Hitsugaya let her get away with it for two primary reasons: One, she was the one who had talked him into becoming a Shinigami, and he owed her deeply for that. Two, she was loyal to him in every capacity, willing to fight and die on his word alone. Such loyalty could not be taught, only learned.

But that didn't mean he was immune to becoming irritated by her childish behavior or her refusal to do paperwork, which is why he had decided to be extra vindictive today and give all of her sake to Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira.

Oh, her Captain could be so mean sometimes!

Deciding that her only options would be to do her paperwork or slit her wrists with her Zanpakuto, the paperwork won out by an extremely small margin.

She lifted her pen to write down her name on the first sheet, when she heard a commotion outside. Looking up in confusion, Rangiku's trained ears managed to pick up a **very** familiar sound: Kenpachi Zaraki yelling at someone to fight him.

Standing up and smoothing out her robes, Rangiku walked over to the door to the office and slid it open...

...only to be knocked onto her back by a green and blue blur.

Shaking her head to clear her vision, she looked down at herself, and her eyes widened.

A young man, barely older than Ichigo Kurosaki, was lying on top of her, with his face perfectly placed between her exquisite breasts.

There was a horribly awkward pause as the boy slowly looked up, his emerald eyes locking onto her sapphire ones, his face turning redder by the second.

Neither one of them spoke, with the boy fearing that the woman would castrate him and the woman wondering if she was totally okay with this accidental motorboating, when a deep voice cried out "TENNYSON! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU PANSY!"

The boy's shocked expression became one of panic as he quickly jumped up and closed the door before reaching down and gently helping Rangiku to her feet. "Listen, you gotta hide me! I'll do anything you want, I swear, JUST DON'T LET HIM FIND ME!"

Needless to say, the Lieutenant of Squad 10 was very confused as she finally recognized the young man (his face had been partially obscured by her bust earlier). Deciding that she could ask questions later, she grabbed the boy by his shoulders and moved quickly.

Seconds later, the door to the office flew open, revealing the scarred and pissed off visage of Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, one of the most feared men in all of Soul Society.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki," Rangiku said pleasantly as she sat at her desk, signing off on her first piece of paperwork.

"Hey, Matsumoto, you see Ben Tennyson come through here?"

"Tennyson? You mean that cutie that beat Aizen single-handedly?" she chirped.

"Yeah, that guy," he confirmed, hoping that the Squad 10 Lieutenant could point him toward the wielder of the Omnitrix. If the boy had taken down Aizen so easily, he could provide Kenpachi with his greatest challenge yet!

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be at the Captain's meeting?" she asked, holding her left index finger to her chin in a thoughtful position.

"Bah, you know I never go to those things. Now where is the boy?!" he snapped, losing patience. Every second he had to talk the super busty woman, the further away Tennyson got from him.

"Beats me," she said, shrugging. "I thought I heard someone running for their life that way," she reported, pointing to her right. "I think he's heading for Squad 4 in the hopes that Captain Unohana can scare you away."

_Wouldn't help him anyway, she's in the Captain's meeting too._

Kenpachi grinned maniacally. "Heh, maybe they'll both wanna fight me at once. That would be fun."

And with that, the monstrous Captain turned and left without another word, closing the door behind him as he left.

Sighing in relief, Rangiku stood up and walked over to the nearby closet opening it and allowing Ben Tennyson to tumble out onto the floor. He quickly wrapped his arms around her legs. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he began chanting as he tightly hugged her legs.

Giggling slightly at the boy's antics, she reached down and pulled him onto his feet to examine him more closely. He wasn't much taller than her, maybe an inch or so but that was it. He had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, and he was pretty easy on the eyes. Not to mention the fact that he defeated Aizen by himself made him a legend among the throughout Soul Society. But here he was, running away from Kenpachi Zaraki in a comedic fashion.

"No offense, but couldn't you have just transformed and flown away or turned invisible?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can't! The stupid watch won't work!" Ben complained as he lifted his left wrist and began slapping the device, which didn't respond.

"Hm. Well, sucks to be you. Especially after the way you greeted me at the door," Rangiku said, smiling mischievously.

"Um, yeah," Ben said nervously, not liking the look on the gorgeous woman's face. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. After all, you have to do whatever I want, right?" she teased, causing Ben to pale slightly.

Sure, he had lost bets to Gwen before with similar terms, being forced to do her chores or be her pet slave for a week, things like that. But she was his cousin, and therefore took pity on him every now and then. This woman, however... He had no idea what she was capable of.

"Well, I **did** give you my word..." he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Good. You can pick me up at Orihime's house. Let's say... Friday night, around seven?"

Ben blinked. "I don't follow."

She rolled her eyes. "For our **date**, silly. As a reward for me saving your skin back there, you're gonna take me out for a nice night of dining, dancing, and drinking. And who knows, maybe you'll get to play with the girls again," she told him playfully, pressing her breasts together for emphasis, causing him to turn red instantaneously.

"Alright," Ben sighed in defeat. "Anything special I should wear?"

Rangiku's eyes lit up. "Something really nice! When we go out, we gotta have **every** eye in the house looking at us!"

Ben nodded. "Okay, I can do that. Anything else."

The Lieutenant began tapping her cheek with her finger. "I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

After a few seconds, she piped up. "Oh, that's right!"

The she lunged forward, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips, leaving him stunned by the softness of her lips and the feeling of her breasts pushing against his chest.

After a few seconds, she pulled back, her arms still wrapped around him. "What was that for?" he asked, still dazed by what just happened.

She smiled warmly at him. "Consider it a reward. For all that you've done for us."

Rangiku let go of him and took a few steps back, her eyes closed and that bright smile still on her face.

"You'd better get going, Benji. You're gonna have to rent a suit, get a reservation at a fancy restaurant, all that fun stuff," she listed, opening her eyes once more. "Chop chop!"

Ben nodded nervously as he turned and left the office, leaving Rangiku standing behind with a thoughtful expression on her face. Had she been too forward?

She dismissed the thought. No one else had bothered to properly reward him for defeating their shared enemy, so she had taken it upon herself to do it on behalf of the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society.

And she had liked it.

Two hours later, Captain Hitsugaya returned to his office, only to find Rangiku almost done with her paperwork, a content smile on her face as she did so.

Rangiku? Doing paperwork voluntarily?

And **smiling** while she did it?

Hell had definitely frozen over.

* * *

_**Not as long as its predecessors, but I had a LOT of fun writing this one. It might be my favorite so far!**_

_**So yeah, reviews and criticism, you know the drill.**_

_**Next chapter: Power Girl (DC Comics)**_


	4. FemShep (Mass Effect)

**_Hey, party people! Today, I bring you another Mass Effect romance! Yay!_**

**_*crickets chirp*_**

**_Okay, I know Power Girl was the one you guys wanted to see, but that one is giving me a little trouble. I'll get her right soon, so until then, enjoy this fun, alternate universe pairing of my popular "Ultimate Effect" fic._**

* * *

**_FemShep (Mass Effect)_**

Ben Tennyson cracked an eye open as he heard a knock on the door to the Port Cargo Hold. He was lying down in his bed, his jacket hanging on his desk chair and his arms placed behind his head for maximum comfort.

"Come in," he called out, allowing entrance into his room while closing his eye once more.

"Not even gonna salute or say hello, Tennyson?" came the beautiful, sexy voice of Commander Jane Shepard.

Smirking at that, Ben opened his eyes and sat up, preparing to say something witty...

Only for his jaw to drop as he saw what she was wearing.

A sexy black dress that ended just above her knees and was cut low enough to reveal some enticing cleavage. The commander smirked at Ben's reaction, though she appeared to be blushing as well.

"That's... quite a dress, Jane," the teen managed to choke out, having grown accustomed to calling the Spectre by her first name.

"Yeah, Kasumi gave it to me after the mission to get her partner's greybox. Unfortunately, all my other outfits are in the wash, so it was either this or walking around in my underwear," she explained, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "And now I'm trying to avoid the lecherous eyes of the rest of the crew. Pretty sure Kelly couldn't stop staring at my rack when I passed through the CIC the first time wearing this thing."

Ben felt himself blush at the commander's crude remark about her impressive breasts, which most considered on par with Miranda's.

"Well, you look good," he admitted, standing up and stretching to wake himself up from the power nap he had been taking. "So, any reason you came down here other than to see if you could render me speechless?"

Jane smirked at that. "Well, I **did** want to see your reaction to the dress. But I mostly came down here to apologize."

Ben blinked in surprise in confusion.

She continued. "When you first came aboard, I thought it was some kind of joke the Illusive Man set up to screw with me. And when I saw you transform for the first time, I thought for sure that you would turn on me if I tried anything against Cerberus. I even ordered Garrus to put a bullet in your head if you stepped out of line."

The teen was shocked.

"But through it all, you never once gave me a reason to doubt you. You followed my orders, protected my squad, and even saved my life on a few occasions. All without any disciplinary action or reprimand needed. I didn't believe it, but I do now: you're a hero, and I'm proud to have you not just on my team, but as a friend as well," she finished, allowing her teen squadmate to think over what she said.

He shrugged after a few moments. "I can see why you'd be wary of me. I'm a shapeshifting teenager with no former allegiances or history. You were right to be suspicious. So, no hard feelings."

Shepard raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Just like that?"

"I'm not one to hold grudges, commander."

She smiled at that, watching Ben carefully as he sat back down on his bed.

"There a woman in your life, Tennyson?" she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Ben became quiet. "Used to be."

Jane nodded and walked over, taking a seat to the left of her young friend. "What happened?"

He looked away, unable to make eye contact with her. "I did something terrible. It haunted me for a long time, and I just drove her away."

Shepard reached out and wrapped her hand around his for support. "And what was this terrible thing you did?"

"I killed someone."

She nodded, having expected as much. "Did he deserve it?"

Ben sighed. "I don't know. Part of me says yes, another part doesn't"

Jane decided to back off for now and allow the teen to speak to her at his own pace.

"Ben, you're one of the bravest, kindest, and gentlest people I've ever met. Anyone who forces **you** to kill them **definitely** had it coming. Trust me," she told him. He still couldn't look at her.

_He still seems upset. Guess I'd better tell him why I'm **really **down here..._

"But I'm also here for something else," she revealed, and she saw him tense up slightly.

_Screw it, the best way is the Shepard way: direct and to the point._

Hoping that this wouldn't end too badly, she reached out to cup his right cheek with her left hand. Then she reached over and gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

Ben's eyes widened as he felt the warm softness of Shepard's kiss, along with the heavenly feeling of her chest pressing into his elbow, which, knowing her, was probably intentional.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, looking at Ben with sexy, half-lidded eyes. Then she snorted and looked away, ashamed. "Figures. The great Commander Shepard, tough-as-nails soldier and first human Spectre, has her heart snatched up by a nineteen-year-old boy."

The teen finally turned to look at her. "You really feel that way?"

"Yeah," she responded, locking eyes with him. "I do."

His mind raced. This beautiful woman, with her curvy yet muscular body, dark red shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and badass mischievous personality, desired **him** of all people?

"And you're sure?" he asked, hoping he didn't screw up their friendship.

She rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me, you moron."

Deciding that angering a woman as dangerous as Shepard would be bad for his health, Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, both of them closing their eyes from the pleasure.

The teen then fell back as Shepard pushed forward, with her lying on top of him as he lay on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached up and wrapped his own around her waist, their lips never abandoning one another.

Shepard inwardly smirked. Ben wasn't as experienced at this as she was, but she was all-too-willing to teach him.

She pulled her left hand away and grabbed his right hand before leading it to her buttock.

Ben caught the gist of what she wanted, and gently squeezed her muscular rump, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Shepard pulled back for a moment and rested her forehead against his, her eyes still closed. "You're a virgin, aren't you Tennyson?"

The boy's silence was all she needed.

She grinned as she kissed him sweetly and lovingly. "We'll work our way up, shall we?"

And with that, she waved her Omni-tool, dimming the lights of the room and locking the door before reaching up to pull the straps of her dress down.

* * *

_**Short? Yes. To the point? Yes. Much like Shepard herself, no? Anyway, this one was more emotion and passion, while the next is gonna be more humor (which I'm hoping will be Power Girl). And yeah, I don't know if you guys want lemons or not, so if you do, let me know.**_

_**What do you think? Don't be soft, let me know how you really feel.**_


	5. Power Girl (DC Comics)

_**Okay, here we are, the Power Girl romance. Should prove interesting, no?**_

_**And this one's gonna be different from the others. Where Ben was in alternate universes in the chapters before this one, Power Girl is the one in a different universe in this chapter.**_

_**Read and see.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Power Girl (DC Comics)**_

It had been so simple at first.

Ben Tennyson had been enjoying a smoothie with Kevin and Gwen, enjoying the peace before Animo or someone else showed up to ruin it. A nice, summer day without a single cloud in the sky. You couldn't ask for anything better.

And then Ben's Grandpa Max called on their Plumber badges, telling them that there had been a strange energy surge near Los Soledad, and he needed Ben and the gang to check it out. So, they finished their smoothies and all piled into Ben's car before heading into the desert.

"So, any bets on what it is this time?" Kevin asked from the passenger seat. "My money's on another failed teleportation experiment, like the one we had with the Galvans last month."

"With our luck, it's probably a new villain for us to beat down," Ben suggested.

"I think it's just an accident and there's a poor, confused alien out there," Gwen pitched in.

Ben and Kevin both lifted their hands and gave a thumbs down, causing her to cross her arms and pout in the back seat.

Once they arrived at Los Soledad, it didn't take them long to find the strange energy source. After all, a massive smoking crater where a building used to be tends to be noticeable, even to those with very poor vision.

"Keep on your toes, we don't know what to expect," Ben called out as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed down on the dial.

"**FOURARMS!**"

The Tetramand took the lead, while Kevin armored up by absorbing the metal on Ben's car and Gwen powered up her fists.

They came up on the crater, with the smoke blocking their vision, leaving them tense and expecting an attack from any direction.

Fourarms then felt his jaw drop as he came into the middle of the crater, finding a naked woman with short blond hair lying face-down on the ground.

"Uh, Gwen, go back to my car and see if you can find the cover for my car!" he shouted behind him.

Thankfully, she didn't question his orders, instead running to follow the command she had been given, while Kevin stepped up next to Ben. "What do we need a cover for?"

The transformed teen simply pointed to the unconscious woman, and his best friend's eyes widened considerably. "Oh."

Gwen showed up moments later, covering the lady's body with the sheet. "Good call, Ben. This woman's gonna be confused enough, we don't need her to be embarrassed, too," she complimented, smiling warmly at her cousin for his maturity in this strange situation.

"Where do you think she came from?" Kevin asked as Fourarms gently scooped the woman into his muscular arms and carrying her out of the crater.

"I don't know. Let me scan her," Gwen offered, running over and placing her hand on the blond lady's forehead. He eyes glowed pink, and she removed her hand after a few seconds.

"She's not human," she revealed.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked, confused. She sure looked human to him. And she sure **felt** human, considering how soft her skin was.

Almost as if on cue, the woman in his arms groaned and awakened, immediately locking eyes with the large red being carrying her.

"Uh, hi," Fourarms said, hoping not to scare the woman.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**10 minutes later...**_

Ben groaned as he spat up some blood, his chest aching from the short but brutal fight he had just endured.

"I am **so** sorry," the blond woman kept repeating over and over as she helped carry him over to his car.

It would have been hilarious if Ben, Kevin, and Gwen hadn't all been handed the most severe ass-whooping they had ever endured. This woman was stronger than Vilgax, managing to smack around an armored up Kevin and Fourarms as if they were nothing, while Gwen simply tried to restrain her and avoided the blond woman's confused wrath. Ben's cousin had been dead-on when she said the lady was not human.

After a bit of fighting and destroying half of Los Soledad, the woman had only calmed herself when Ben turned back to his human form, falling at her feet and gasping for breath, as she had no doubt snapped a few of his ribs.

Then, she had realized two things. One, that she had been beating up teenagers just barely younger than herself. Two, that she had been naked while dishing out the painful beatdown. However, she seemed more concerned with the trio's health than her modesty. That didn't stop Ben from trying to cover her up, though, allowing her to wear his jacket, which she zipped up to hide her incredibly huge breasts and womanhood (though her chest was so large that the jacket could not zip up all the way, leaving a healthy cleavage).

So now, here they were, with a very apologetic super woman and Ben with his body (and pride) hurting like hell.

"You don't need to apologize," Ben insisted as he made it over to the car, where a slightly roughed up Gwen got to work on his wounds while Kevin gave an unrestrained glare at the blond woman, who avoided eye contact and seemed extremely nervous.

"Hm. Looks like she broke three of your ribs. I'll have to heal them," she summed up as she raised her glowing hands to Ben's chest.

"What do we do with the psycho lady?" Kevin snarled.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I'm standing right here, you know."

And then the half Osmosian snapped.

"Yeah, I know. I also **know** that you kicked the crap out of me and my best friend! I **know **that you messed with my girlfriend! I **know** that if we were in a populated area, that dozens of innocent people would be hurt or dead, because of **you**!"

The woman froze, then immediately fell to her knees, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again, as if it were some kind of mantra.

Sighing, Ben shot a glare over at Kevin, who looked confused at the sudden hostility he was given. "What?"

The wielder of the Omnitrix gently pushed Gwen away from him, allowing him to sit on the ground and pull the woman into an embrace, which she returned, crying into Ben's shoulder, still apologizing profusely.

"Look, it's alright. You didn't know, this was all just a misunderstanding. Just tell us your name, and we'll try to sort things out from there," Ben offered.

The woman nodded and pulled away, wiping her tears and gazing into Ben's eyes, where he noticed that hers were a beautiful sky blue.

"My name is Karen. Karen Starr."

* * *

_**Well, what do you say? Not enough romance, should have had more action, anything?**_

_**Also, I know Power Girl's real name is Kara, but I have a reason for this. Just trust me, and all will be explained.**_

_**Who do you want next? Review and request!**_


	6. Zatanna (DC Comics)

_**Chapter 6: Zatanna (DC Comics)**_

Ben Tennyson finally had a day off from League duty, and he had planned a very simple Saturday night; one with a nice dip in the Jacuzzi, followed by a hot and delicious meal, and then settling down on his couch to enjoy a marathon of action movies that existed in this dimension, but not his own.

That plan had been thrown out the window when none other than Bruce Wayne, the true owner of the condo the teen now resided in, showed up and handed him a ticket to a show in Metropolis called "Zatanna: Mistress of Magic". And while the wielder of the Omnitrix attempted to protest, as he already had a cousin who could use 'magic', he was silenced by the legendary "bat-glare", and was forced to promise that he would attend the show, albeit begrudgingly. Why did Bruce seem more annoyed than usual?

While Metropolis was on the East coast and Ben's new home was on the West, an alien such as Jetray could reach the sprawling city on minutes. Not a problem.

So, after grabbing a quick shower and dressing decently, with a blue collared shirt, nice black jacket (it felt weird not wearing his trademark green one), and grey pants, he transformed and made it to the show with plenty of time to spare.

He actually found himself in the VIP section of the large room, sitting on a balcony to the right of the stage.

Strangely enough, he found himself sitting in the balcony by himself. No one else showed up, even when the lights dimmed and the stage lit up. Other than that however, it was clearly a full house. This woman seemed quite popular.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls_," came a deep voice over the speakers, causing Ben to snort to himself. From his point of view, it seemed that he was actually the youngest person in the whole room. "_Prepare to be mystified and amazed by the beautiful Zatanna, mistress of magic!_"

The audience cheered enthusiastically, while Ben simply leaned forward in his seat. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't intrigued.

Of course, 'being intrigued' went to 'being stunned' once the curtain rose up and revealed the woman who was going to be supplying the night's entertainment.

Ben used to think that no woman could ever match Diana in pure beauty.

This woman showed him otherwise.

She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, with flowing black hair, topped with a magician's hat. Even from a distance, her hypnotizing blue eyes stood out. Her face was lawless, with full lips and a cute nose. She wore a low-cut white shirt (which showed off her impressive bust) along with a jacket, stockings, and heels, all of which were black.

When she spoke, her voice was beautiful and melodic. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" she yelled out, giving a smile that showed off pearly white teeth.

Ben was truly mesmerized by this woman's gorgeousness.

The show began, and the next two hours proved surprisingly entertaining, with Zatanna combining classic magic tricks with her own unique twist and flair that made it even more enjoyable.

Sometimes she would call forward her assistant, who helped her perform tricks such as being sawed in half or being transformed into a tiger behind a curtain. Other times, she would call forward a volunteer (most of which were male, for obvious reasons). One of them helped her pick a card (which suddenly appeared in his shoe). Another was placed into a box and magically swapped with his wife, who was in the back of the audience.

Throughout it all, however, Ben remained unconvinced of Zatanna's so-called 'magic'. While it proved fun, nothing truly stood out as grand or spectacular. Still, if nothing else, he could enjoy the beauty and charisma of the woman performing the acts.

And soon, the end of the show was upon them.

"Thank you all, you've been a wonderful audience," Zatanna announced, placing her hands on her shapely hips and looking out over the people. "And I know that some of you out there still don't believe in my magic. So I'm going to perform an illusion that will, without a doubt, convince you all of my ability."

Then, while the audience leaned forward in anticipation, the mistress of magic did something unexpected: she turned toward Ben, locked eyes with him, and winked.

While the nineteen-year-old attempted to get his thoughts back together, the gorgeous woman on the stage revealed the trick that would somehow amaze them all.

"I'm going to pull a rabbit out of my hat," she declared, pulling said article of clothing from her head and gesturing toward it.

The room went dead silent, with some people blinking in confusion, others glancing at each other, and a few even facepalming.

Zatanna chuckled at everyone's underwhelmed reaction. "Trust me, it isn't as easy as everybody thinks," she informed them before reaching into the hat with her left hand, at first looking like she was patting the inside of it.

"Alright Bugs, come on out," she grumbled playfully as she shoved her entire arm into the hat, causing Ben's eyes to widen. That should've been physically impossible.

Suddenly, from the audience, a woman screamed and pointed something above the Tennyson boy's head, causing everyone to glance in that direction, many jaws beginning to drop in surprise.

Ben looked up, and felt himself having to fight the urge to activate the Omnitrix in self-defense.

Above him, a massive hand appeared from the ceiling, with manicured nails and a white cuff around it.

Zatanna's hand.

Deciding that she wouldn't harm him in front of an audience, though deciding to play along to keep up appearances, he attempted to flee, though not in time. The hand grabbed him around his waist, maintaining a firm yet gentle grasp as it pulled him up and into the ceiling, encasing him in darkness.

A few seconds later, he found himself covered in bright light, with the hand adjusting itself so that, instead of being held by the fingers, he was sitting on the palm.

Ben felt a sense of awe as he gazed up at the now billboard-sized face of Zatanna, which held a knowing smile as she placed her hat back on her head.

"Not as furry, but you're much cuter than a rabbit," she commented, her voice booming in his ears, though still carrying its beautiful sound.

The woman then slowly lowered her hand to the ground, allowing the wielder of the Omnitrix to stare at her body as he descended, amazed by her size. Sure, he had seen humans from this angle before, having tiny transformations such as Grey Matter, Nanomech, and Ball Weevil. But in his human form? It was jarring, to say the least.

Zatanna gently deposited him on the ground, and he glanced up, still stunned by her towering beauty. Her creamy legs that seemed to go forever, which ended at a narrow waist, transforming into a pair of very attractive breasts before ending at her magnificent face, which smiled warmly as she pulled her wand out of her coat and pointed it at him.

"Kcab ot lamron!" she chanted.

The teen felt himself shoot up, and he stumbled slightly as he grew back to his normal height, now standing a couple inches above Zatanna, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the edge of the stage.

"Please tell the audience your name," she requested, and Ben gulped as he saw all eyes on him. He hated standing in front of crowds.

"Uh, Ben Tennyson, ma'am," he managed to say.

"Well, Ben, did you doubt my power during the show?" she asked, causing his head to snap toward her, taking note of the smirk on her luscious lips.

_She knew!_

"Maybe," he admitted, feeling sheepish and stupid.

"And now?" she teased.

He raised his hands in surrender. "You're the real deal."

The audience erupted into roaring applause, every single person deciding to give Zatanna a standing ovation. She bowed, and gestured to the teen standing beside her.

"I'd like to thank Ben Tennyson," she called out, causing the audience to settle down. "And I think he deserves a reward for acknowledging the existence of magic. Any ideas?"

Suggestions fired out of the crowd.

"Send him on a cruise!"

"Give him an autograph!"

"Take him out to dinner!"

Then one man's voice stood out above all the rest.

"Plant one right on his lips!"

Zatanna grinned, and Ben felt a chill as she turned toward him.

"I like that last one," she admitted before grabbing him by his jacket and tugging him forward, pressing her lips against his. The audience cheered even more than before, and Ben felt his stomach flip as he fully realized that the beautiful magician was kissing him.

It was only later, when everyone was gone and Ben was alone with Zatanna in her dressing room, that he learned that the mistress of magic had pretty much forced Bruce Wayne into personally delivering the ticket to the teen, as she had taken a personal interest in the wielder of the Omnitrix.

Ben knew two things from that moment on.

First, he was taking this woman out on a date next weekend.

Second, he was **definitely** telling Diana about the great Batman playing matchmaker.

The Amazonian princess would find it most amusing.

* * *

_**This one was interesting to write. I've always liked Zatanna, what with her being a beautiful magician voiced by Jennifer Hale (the greatest voice actress of all time!). Also yes, I totally ripped off Justice League Unlimited for the magic scene. Your point?**_

_**Anyway, not much to add. Next chapter might be Wasp from Marvel, or maybe Raven from Teen Titans. Maybe it'll be another anime character. Who really knows? I sure as hell don't.**_

_**Remember to review, favorite, or follow (or all three, I won't object), and keep making suggestions on who you want to see romanced. Maybe it'll happen!**_


End file.
